What If: Entity
by Nirti-Systemlady
Summary: What if... Jack hadn't patted the bed at the end of Entity? What if... he had held her hand instead? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

What If...

Entity 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The amazing people that created Stargate SG1 probably do.

SPOILERS: Entity.

Notes: Pleeeeeeeeease review even if you hate it. I need to know. Just to let you know, this fic is by Hydro and NOT Pyro. Pyro is unbelievably boring and doesn't like Stargate. But don't worry, I'm workin' on it! Just to confirm, I only really write Stargate SG1 fics and X-Files fics. Pyro doesn't write either of them. If you don't believe in Carter and Jack, then you really shouldn't read this. It's probably not gonna be that rude, maybe a bit of swearing and some Carter Jack snoggin. POV stands for Point Of View!!!

(_After the end of Entity. What if... Jack hadn't patted the bed at the end, but had held Carter's hand like he should have done!!!!!)_

Jack's POV 

Oh crap. I can't believe that this is all my fault. She's lyin' there on that crappy hospital bed 'cos I damn shot her! I hope to hell this works. It'd be worse than when Charlie died. I've learnt to accept that it wasn't all my fault, to move on. But I don't know if I could do that if Carter died. I shot her twice with the damn zat gun. I swear, if she dies, so do I. Please wake up Sam. Please.

Sam's POV 

What the hell? God my spine hurts. I can hear Janet and General Hammond, and, and someone else. Their voice is quieter than the others, but I can notice it more. His voice stands out. I think he's thinking out loud. He's saying it to me. He says he's sorry. He didn't mean to. He couldn't stand it if I died. I recognise them. It's Colonel O'Neill. Why's he sorry? He didn't do this to me. Slowly, I open my eyes. I see his face.

"I was screaming for you to hear," my voice is croaky. Janet and General Hammond think that I say it to them all. The Colonel knows that I don't. He looks at me and taps the bed with his hand.

"I know." He says. Then he takes my and and I hold it tight. Clinging on to it like a lifeline. I can't let go. If I do, I know I'll lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

What If... Chapter 2  
Carter's POV  
  
As they walk the bed down to the infirmary I clutch Colonel O'Neill's hand harder. I pray that he won't let go. I know that he probably thinks I'm just a bit confused, but even after all that I've been through; I know I'm not. I know that he probably thinks that I don't know whose hand I'm holding, that it doesn't matter, so long as it's someone. But I DO know, it DOES matter. Please don't let go sir, please.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I'm walking by her bed, down to the infirmary. When I was praying that she'd be okay, I think she heard me. When she opened her eyes, she looked at me first. It probably doesn't mean anything, but I swear, when she said, "I was screaming for you to hear." She was looking at me. Not General Hammond, not Dr Fraiser, not Danny, not Teal'c, but ME. I'm probably only imagining things, but I hope she was saying it to me.  
  
Carter's POV I must've fallen asleep on the way to the infirmary. The bed's stopped moving and it's really quiet in hear. I should probably open my eyes and let someone know I'm awake. Slowly, I do. I'm alone in a private part of the infirmary. I turn to the other side. It's dark, so I don't see at first, but there's someone sitting on a chair by my bed. I panic. Where's Colonel O'Neill? Why isn't he holding my hand? I sit up quickly and the figure takes my arm gently, be moves his hand down to my hand and holds it. "Shhhhhh." he whispers. It's Colonel O'Neill. "It's okay, you're safe. I'm here." I clutch his hand hard, I can't let go again.  
  
Jack's POV She woke up a minute ago and panicked. I grabbed her hand to calm her down. I told her she'd be okay. I hope to hell I'm right. She's holding my hand tighter than before, like she refuses to let go. She falls asleep again and I settle back into the chair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV 

She hasn't spoken to anyone in days. It's almost a week since the incident. Her bed sits me again. She cries if I leave her. As she opens her eyes I see something new, something that I haven't seen in days. She smiles. "Morning Carter." I say. 

"Sir," Oh my God, she spoke. Crap. What if she blames me?

"Carter I don't know how many times I've told you this, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"Why would I blame you? You didn't shoot me, you shot that thing! Don't eat yourself up. I'm fine."

"Why haven't yer been talking?"

"I didn't know what to say. I still don't. Not to Janet or the others anyway. I thought about something when I was in that computer sir. I can't do this anymore."

"Carter, don't leave the SGC. Please."

"I might have to. I can't deal with this. It's not that I could have died. I joined the airforce knowing the risks. I, I can't stay here and love you at the same time. I have to leave."

"It, it's ok Sam. I love you too."

THE END

Please review this cos I need them to keep me writin. If they're bad, I still need em cos critisism will help.

I know this one was soppy, but I'm currently thinking up blood and gore one's so don't worry.

Oh and the review sayin u cant believe me friend doesn't like Stargate, don't worry, she's insane, but I'm going to sit her infront of my T.V and glue her eyes open till she learns that Stargate is the most amazing programme ever!

Lol, Hydro!!


End file.
